


Breathe Again

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He calls her in the middle of the night saying nothing,nothing at all, and she knows.It’s over.





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Breathe Again  
**

**.**

**.**

He calls her in the middle of the night-

saying nothing-

_(nothing at all)-_

and she knows.

(It’s over).

.

It’s a bloody mess-

_(even more horrible than she expected)-_

when she finds him on the floor of his living room.

He’s staring out of the window and into the sky-

_(watching the stars)-_

_(watching the night)-_

with a sad smile on his face.

_„I`m sorry“,_

_(he tells her softly)-_

but she knows he isn’t.

_(And why should he?)  
_

(Maybe for her).

.

She’s looking at the dead body on the floor-

_(staring at the blood that’s splattered all over the room)-_

and she wants to tell him to run.

Wants to tell him to leave-

_(wants to save him so badly)-_

but she knows she can’t.

(It’s not right).

_(And he wouldn’t run in the first place)._

(At least not anymore).

.

She starts telling him his rights-

_(like she is supposed to)-_

tears already blurring her vision.

But as soon as she steps forward-

_(the room starts spinning)-_

and she can’t breathe.

She can’t do this.

_(She always knew)._

.

She’s sitting on the steps in front of his house-

_(in front of the crime scene)-_

waiting for the others to arrive.

It’s Cho who has to arrest him-

_(while she is watching from afar)-_

her heart breaking with every passing second.

.

When the trail starts-

she’s sitting in the last row-

_(watching him)-_

listening.

Waiting for her life to shatter-

_(like glass)-_

into a million pieces.

.

She’s not in court when they’re about to pronounce the sentence-

she’s sitting on the floor in her office instead.

Alone-

_(hiding)-_

and she’s crying- _  
_

_(sobbing like a little girl)_ –

holding on to a paperfrog for dear life.

She already knows how it’s going to end anyway-

and she doesn’t want him to see the truth in her eyes.

_(I love you)._

Always have.

(And always will).

.

When he shows up out of nowhere-

_(two hours after his sentencing)-_

_(smiling like a little boy)-_

she’s sure she lost it.

But he just sits down right beside her-

_(taking her hands gently into his own)-_

pulling her close against his chest.

_„Breathe Teresa,“_

(he whispers softly)-

_„Just breathe“._

And finally-

_(after what feels like a lifetime)-_

she does.

.

.


End file.
